


so far so close

by ShinySherlock



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's spying on Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so far so close

She was more than beautiful.

Her strength, her intelligence attracted him the most.

He had seen her grow over the last few years. Blossom, really.

She had changed from a self-assured, know-it-all skeptic into a believer.

Perhaps a suspicious, reluctant one, but a believer nonetheless.

He watched her now, from the street.

She was inside the apartment, sitting on the couch and flipping through channels on the television. The little dog slept at her feet.

He allowed himself to imagine what would happen if he told her of the thoughts that had been consuming him for some time now. He didn't know what he'd say, but he could see it as though it were happening in front of him, across the street.

She'd hear his knock. She'd turn off the television and ask who it was, and be a little surprised when he answered. She would assume something was wrong and let him in.

He'd stand near the door, nervous and unsure. Her blue eyes would seek out his own, and he'd be lost, because she would see it, in a moment. She'd know exactly what he'd come for.

And then, without a word, they would melt towards each other, her arms around his neck, his fingers tangled in her red, red hair, kissing each other feverishly.

She was on the phone now. He could tell who it was by the look on her face. Someone who elicited that glorious, secret smile. Someone she loved.

It was hopeless. To be with her would ruin everything. To be without her made him miserable.

Ah, love.

Resignedly, Byers turned from Scully's window and slipped away.


End file.
